The secret of the Alley
by Kat4life
Summary: Well This story is about a girl named Allie who gets chased into a dark alley. She starts to see things that she thinks arent really there. But they really are and as she starts to belive this. Well your gonna have to read to find out.
1. The Alley

Well it's finally here. My new story it's a little different from my other stuff but its really good. I hope you like it. It feels good to be back, Well This Chapter goes out to you Amy.

The Secret Alley

It was a cold winter night on December the 19th. A girl was running down a snow filled alley. She was being chased and knew that she was in trouble if she didn't act now. She turned down an alley. She reached a dead-end she knew that she was trapped. She looked around to find something to hide in. She saw a trashcan; she quickly ran to it and jumped inside covering herself with a lid but leaving enough space to see what was happening. She heard footsteps coming then voices "Slade we lost her" the voice said. She thought " Who is Slade?" then from out of nowhere she say 5 sets of feet. " Where is she, what did you do to her? I swear if you hurt her…" the voice went on.

" Please Robin calm down you do not want to scare our new friend" another voice said. "Hmm, Robin he most be the one in the green tights" she thought. " Titans we most find Allie before its to late" the voice of this robin said. "Allie! Allie! There looking for me?" she thought. "Jinx leave now before you regret coming here" Robin said. "Fine, but you haven't seen the last of The Hive" with that Allie heard a voom and then all she saw was sparkles. " Lets look around for her" Robin said. A gust of wind came rushing by she shivered. Robin was the trash can move and started walking towards it. He reached for the handle and as he pulled the lid of the trashcan she vanished. He lifted the lid to find nothing but some old boxes.

Allie opened her eyes to find herself in her room on her bed. "It most of been a dream" Allie thought. But little did she know that this was no dream it was reality.

The next day in school she told her best friend about the dream she had the previous night. " So what do you make of it? Allie asked her best friend Amy. " This sounds a little like the dream I had a few nights ago, but with out Jinx it had a guy named Gizmo in it" Amy explained. Allie closed her locker and started for class. While she was walking she heard a voice that sounded like the voice she heard the previous night, the voice that belonged to Robin. She quickly turned around her eyes landed on a guy named Sammy he was the footballs quarterback. "No that cant be" she said turning and continued walking to her class. A boy came from his hiding spot behind this so called Sammy and ran for the front doors.

Allie turned just in time to she this mysterious boy run out of the school. "Hmm, that's strange I've never seen that boy before in fact I think he doesn't even go to this school" Amy thought in her head. All through out first period she thought about the mysterious guy who she had just seen……

Well That's it hope you enjoyed it if you want more review and you shall get it.


	2. The unknown

For the two who reviewed thnks so much.

By the end of the school day Allie was puzzled by the mysterious boy who she say run out the door. "Maybe he was the voice I heard not Sammy" she thought to her self. After school Amy went to Allie's as always. They did the usual Friday agenda they always do. First, pigging out on ice cream while talking about the latest gossip. then, they at popcorn while watching a movie, and then the hang out in Allies room listening to music. After that Amy would go home and Allie would watch her Friday shows.

Allie's parents were sleeping so the only people that were up was Allie and her sister Vanessa. Vanessa went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Allie was alone watching T.V. There was a sound of footsteps. Allie dismissed it. She heard more footsteps this time she said "who's there?" the sounds stopped. She looked around for a second then continued to watch TV. Her mind traced back to what happened the night before. The noises stopped for the night so she went to sleep.

"That was close" Robin said. He rushed threw the front doors of Allie's high school. He went to check on her after all the scare they gave her last night in that alley. Robin was almost caught by Allie but thanks to that guy (Sammy) he hide behind he was fine. "I cant take these risks anymore" Robin thought. "I might scare her away, I was so close to catching her last night but she teleported at the last minute" his thoughts continued. "But tonight I will make her mine" he said out loud. To tell the truth Robin wanted Allie for his team the Teen Titians. But he knew if he didn't act fast he would be fighting against her and Slade.

That night Robin and his team snuck into Allies house and into her room. Beastboy the animal shifter and Robin were in her room the others stayed in the car. Robin looked over Allies peaceful face he couldn't help but think of how pretty she looked even in her sleep. He quickly acted putting duck tape on her mouth. This woke her up she started to scream but she knew that this wouldn't help for the fact of the tape on her mouth. She quickly reacted and got up and kicked the first person she got a hold of and kicked him between the legs he fell in pain. That was when Beastboy came in. From the little light supplied in the room Allie saw a green face she stared in shock. Beastboy didn't waste another second he quickly grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back then she blacked out. The Robin picked her up and carried her out of the house.

When Allie woke up the next day she found herself in her bed of what seemed to be her bed. She quickly got up and saw that she was in some sort of medical room. She ran out of the room. She found five teenagers not much older them herself. "Welcome our dear friend Allie" Starfire said. She stepped back and said in a scared voice "Who are you? What do you want with me?". "My name is Robin" he said while stepping forward. Allie gasped "The mysterious guy from school" she shouted…………………..

Well that's it for the chapter I hade fun writing it. Well hope you liked it. Well Review for more.


End file.
